


kaboom

by heereandqueere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fourth of July, Gay, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, michael is too into july 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueere/pseuds/heereandqueere
Summary: It’s the Fourth of July. No one else is in the park. Jeremy and Michael are watching a late night firework show.What else is there to be said?





	kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> *obligatory smut warning*

Jeremy and Michael rushed up the hill to their favorite spot in the park. It was rare that the park was empty, since it was basically the only child-safe area in the neighborhood. However, it was ten at night, so it made sense that no one was playing on the playground or running through the green patch. 

“You’re so slow,” Michael teased as his boyfriend struggled to scale the hill, earning a glare from Jeremy. “Shut up, idiot. You’re like twice my size so you have a bigger stride...” Jeremy retorted sourly, finally making it to the top. 

Michael chuckled and accepted the punch that Jeremy landed on his arm. “That’s not how it works, Jere-bear. But hey, look at our view! You should be more thankful that your boyfriend used to be the best geocacher in the neighborhood. We came here all the time.” Jeremy scoffed and crossed his arm. “Sorry, you mean _only_ geocacher. Mr. Clement doesn’t count,” he replied sarcastically, recalling how excited Michael used to get about his hobby that he shared with his older neighbor who was most definitely a pedophile.

”Shut up, idiot,” Michael mimicked, a bit embarrassed. However, it was dark, so Jeremy couldn’t see his pink cheeks. Unbeknownst to Michael, Jeremy didn’t need to see his face to tell that Michael was blushing. 

Michael set down the blanket he had snatched from the hall closet at Jeremy’s house, absentmindedly associating the smell of the large quilt with Jeremy and his stupid lavender laundry detergent and his dumb love of folding laundry. 

Jeremy helped him unfold the blanket and stretch it out across the area, flopping down onto the blanket as soon as they finished. “Come on, dork. The show should be starting soon,” he stated, just wanting Michael to cuddle with him and whisper in his ear as they waited for the fireworks. 

It was an odd fascination of Michael’s, but Michael loved the Fourth of July. He was seriously obsessed with the holiday. In fact, Michael always took it upon himself to not only decorate the exterior of his house for the day, but also the Heere household. July 4th isn’t necessarily a holiday one would think about decorating for, but Michael really went all out.

Every year, Michael insisted on having a get-together with some of the people in the neighborhood, like a cookout. It embarrassed Jeremy to no end, but it also made him appreciate how thoughtful and unique his weird-ass boyfriend was.

Michael took a deep breath and crawled down to lay by Jeremy, allowing his boyfriend to settle down in the crook of his armpit. Luckily, he had remembered to reapply deodorant before departing from the house. It wasn’t like Jeremy minded his musk, but Michael was almost as passionate about the way he smelled as he was about the Fourth of July.

Jeremy put his right arm over Michael’s chest, soaking in each time Michael’s chest raised as he inhaled and exhaled. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments, admiring the vast, dark night sky. Then, Jeremy spoke up. “Thanks for this. I know we do it every year, but it’s different this year I guess,” he said quietly, wrapping one of the strings on Michael’s hoodie around his finger. Michael chuckled and rubbed Jeremy’s ear fondly. “Dummy, we’re dating this year. But I guess you’re right. We do this every year, dating or not.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and moved a little to plant a soft kiss on Michael’s cheekbone. “Whatever. I want it to be _really_ different this year,” he commented suggestively, gazing at Michael until Michael turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

Michael was definitely picking up what he was putting down.

”Oh yeah? How so?” Michael asked quietly, smirking, and Jeremy shifted to move even closer. 

The two ripped apart suddenly when a huge crackling noise echoed through the park, causing their hearts to nearly leap out of their chests. After recovering, they fell into peals of laughter, unable to enjoy the first firework. It was one of those huge, standard red-white-blue ones, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

”Jesus Christ,” Michael remarked breathlessly, rubbing his temple. He was still shaking. 

“That was too sudden,” Jeremy chuckled, sighing and pushing himself into a sitting position. 

Michael gazed up at Jeremy, and another few fireworks shot into the sky. They all went off, a bit out of sync, but Michael could see each of the fireworks’ reflections in Jeremy’s eyes. God, it was really cheesy and romantic.

After turning his attention back to the fireworks, Michael realized why Jeremy was so eager to come watch the show. Every year, when Michael would force Jeremy to come watch the fireworks at the exact same place and time annually, Jeremy would whine and complain.

However, this year, Jeremy was pretty much flying out of the house.

”Jeremy Heere, empty your pockets,” Michael said suddenly, his tone full of accusation. Jeremy felt himself go red, realizing that Michael had finally caught on to his misplaced excitement. 

Regretfully, Jeremy reached into his back pocket, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube he had bought at a shitty Walmart one day. 

Sidenote, aren’t all Walmart’s kind of shitty?

Michael sat up slowly and shook his head, low-key turned on by the fact that his boyfriend was trying to have sex with him in a public place at a public but vacant event. Fireworks continued going off in the background at an irregular pace.

”You dirty boy,” Michael said slyly, lifting Jeremy’s face so that he was looking into his eyes. “You’re trying to have sex in a public park? At a firework show? You couldn’t wait to get home or maybe do it before we left? So naughty.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but ended up croaking instead. Michael took that as an opportunity to kiss Jeremy, first softly, but then with a bit more force. He ended up pushing Jeremy onto his back, tugging softly at his hair and working his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth.

So turned on by the mere fact that they were about to have sex in the middle of the public park, Jeremy could only moan and mumble softly into the kisses, thankful that a) no one was there and b) that the fireworks were so loud that no one would even be able to hear them. Michael grazed Jeremy’s bottom lip with his teeth, leaning back so that he could look over his boyfriend’s sprawled out body. 

“Still can’t fucking believe this,” he mused, giggling. However, his giddy attitude dissipated as he got more and more turned on by the circumstances.

He leaned over to grab the lube and the condom, setting them by Jeremy’s head instead of his legs. Michael returned to his spot between Jeremy’s legs and kissed Jeremy once more before taking off his boyfriend’s shirt. He didn’t want to make a show out of it, since he knew that the firework show typically lasted only ten or fifteen minutes. 

Michael undid Jeremy’s belt, setting it on the shirt. After unbuttoning Jeremy’s pants and sliding them down his slender legs and off of him, Michael palmed Jeremy through his boxers, earning a quiet moan from the smaller boy. “God, you’re so fucking hot when you do things like this. Sure, it kinda makes you seem like a slut, but at least you’re my slut,” Michael whispered as he leaned over Jeremy’s face, fireworks still setting off every now and then. 

Jeremy let his eyes flutter as Michael left a trail of kisses on his neck and down his stomach, reaching the hem of his boxers. 

“Stop teasing me,” Jeremy pleaded, getting harder as time passed. 

Michael smirked and rolled back Jeremy’s boxers, taking his boyfriend’s member into his hand. “I’m not the tease. Who brought a condom and lube to a firework show?” 

Jeremy dug his fingers into the blanket as Michael took his dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down as much as he could. Jeremy remembered when they had first started this kind of relationship, when Michael could barely give a good blowjob without almost choking to death, or without grazing Jeremy’s cock with his teeth. 

Good times.

Michael worked his thumb in small circles above his boyfriend’s balls, for lack of better word, causing Jeremy to writhe a bit under him. 

As Michael picked up speed, Jeremy started moaning more, grunting in frustration when Michael would stop. Occasionally, he’d feel Michael’s mouth vibrate around him, or he’d feel Michael jump when a firework shot off unexpectedly. 

It was pretty fucking hot.

Jeremy felt his climax soon approaching, but he didn’t bring a condom and lube for nothing. Michael brought his head back up when he felt Jeremy getting close, sure to not ruin all the fun. Michael climbed back over Jeremy and propped himself up just above Jeremy’s head, smiling fondly at the horny mess he had melting at his fingertips. 

“Fuck Jerm, this is really fucking hot. You’re still so dirty for doing this, but I wish people were here to watch us. They’d know you were mine and that you’re so fucking gross that you wanted to have sex at a public function. How would that make you feel?” Michael said, first harshly, but then making it into an actual question. 

Jeremy just wanted to have sex. 

“God, Michael, just fuck me.”

Michael shook his head. “That’s not an answer.”

Swallowing hard, Jeremy replied, “It’d make me feel like a fucking slut, honestly, but it’d be so hot and I’d want everyone to know who I belonged to.” 

Michael smirked, very pleased with that answer. 

He scooted up a little bit, posting his knees on either side of Jeremy’s body. Michael went to undo his own jeans, but Jeremy was eager to please and quickly undid his button and zipper for him. Jeremy helped Michael pull down his pants and shimmy awkwardly out of each pant leg. 

“God this is taking so long,” Jeremy complained, desperate for some type of friction. With no success, he lifted his hips to grind against Michael’s bulge. However, Michael pushed him back into the ground and shook his head disapprovingly.

”Be patient, Heere. So fucking needy and desperate...“ Michael mused, taking off his boxers and stripping the rest of the way until all he had on was his socks. 

Hot.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and watched behind Michael as fireworks continued to explode in the background.

Michael rolled a condom on over his dick and stroked himself a couple of times with a lubricated hand. He leaned down to kiss Jeremy lovingly a few times before pushing a finger into his hole, causing Jeremy to shift uncomfortably. 

Something that Michael loved about Jeremy was that no matter how many times they had fucked, Jeremy still acted like it was his first time every time. 

“Color, babe?” Michael asked calmly, to which Jeremy replied, “Green.” 

He continued pumping his finger, adding another, then another, prepping Jeremy as well as he could. Whenever he brushed his prostate, Jeremy’s breath would hitch slightly, causing Michael to be overcome with love and lust for his boyfriend. 

Michael finally pulled out his fingers, moving one hand to Jeremy’s hipbone and then the other to rest on top of one of Jeremy’s knees. He aligned himself with Jeremy and pushed himself in just as a firework went off, which seemed oddly cliche to him and Jeremy.

Jeremy would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the fact that he was drowning in mild discomfort. Nothing too drastic, but enough to kill the humorous mood. Michael ran his thumb along Jeremy’s hipbone, his way of reminding Jeremy that he was there and that he’d work slowly until Jeremy was comfortable. 

However, this didn’t seem to be the case tonight.

Before Jeremy was even really ready, Michael pulled out and thrust into him suddenly, causing him to yelp in pain and scrunch up bits of fabric in his fists. Michael’s cock twitched slightly as he watched Jeremy’s surprised, pained expression morph into wonder. 

Colorful beams of light from the firework played across Jeremy’s pale body, and Michael was suddenly so turned on that he would’ve ripped Jeremy apart had his conscience not prohibited him from doing so.

”F-Fuck Michael,” Jeremy moaned, moving his hands to the back of Michael’s thighs. He dug his fingernails into the soft skin, knowing that he’d be able to see the marks afterwards and remember how hard he got fucked at the firework show. 

Michael thrusted in and out of Jeremy, striking his boyfriend’s prostate a few more times before making a noise that Jeremy could only translate as “I’m coming,” and as soon as he saw Michael’s eyelids slam shut and could feel him vibrating slightly and rocking forward, Jeremy came as well. Everything was just too hot and sticky and sweaty for him not to. 

When they both finished riding out their orgasms, Michael collapsed beside Jeremy, and they both panted heavily as the last few fireworks burst in the air.

”I r-really fucking love you, you know?” Jeremy stammered, chest rising. He rolled over to lay on Michael’s outstretched arm, cuddling up to his boyfriend’s bare body. 

“I love you too. Now shut up and let me enjoy this last firework though, you dork,” Michael managed, his breathing heavy, and he pulled Jeremy closer to him as the last firework went off. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was my first boyf riends smut (if there’s a better ship name for them, I need to know, bc I refuse to called it meremy hell smh). let me know what you think!!
> 
> leave comments and requests and kudos!! I appreciate it <3
> 
> much love!
> 
> xofaith


End file.
